<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>野玫瑰 by StarObserve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343576">野玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarObserve/pseuds/StarObserve'>StarObserve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarObserve/pseuds/StarObserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人au，欢乐吐槽向。<br/>其实偏Michael/Lucifer，有互攻暗示，但是我不明白为什么打了逗号也无法分隔tag，只能从已有tag里选了……<br/>有轻微的路西法和别人的感情史的暗示，但只有米路是真的。<br/>有初堕者/康斯坦丁的提及，不知道为啥我没找到The first的tag……所以我打不上</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Michael Demiurgos, Lucifer/Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>野玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为双胞胎出生的Michael和Lucifer并没有一模一样的脸，若论相似程度也就七八分，但那头长及肩背的波浪状金发确如阳光般璀璨，无论何时何地都是一般的闪瞎人眼，足以成为两人是亲哥俩的佐证。两人打小在一处长大，堪称形影不离，无论走到哪里都不免被亲朋好友乃至过路生人比较上一番，Lucifer还没从娘胎里出来时就是热情洋溢，对天地万物都充满好奇且倾注热情，感情丰沛如滔滔海水，传销十年弗为加益，全球右倾不为加损，路见不平拔刀相助尚是轻的，有时给路边野猫喂食见了哪只猫抢得格外凶都要拎起其命运之后颈皮说教俩小时，一度狂热到吓人。班主任曾偷偷跟同事吐槽这孩子有当邪教教主的潜力，恰逢Michael来送作业，闻之深以为然。而Michael，Michael是那个会在Lucifer为车祸撞死的野猫哭得两只袖子都湿透的时候抽出纸巾给他擦脸，告诉他保护流浪动物从给它们绝育做起的那个。不是不好，只是在Lucifer这种情感过于充沛的奇葩的对比下显得理智到冷漠。因此在小时候，Lucifer总是得到长辈更多怜爱的那个，Lucifer得到糖果往往是因为长辈觉得孩子真可爱想给便给，不需要理由，而Michael得到糖果总是有理由的，譬如乖巧，或者优秀。但Michael从未因此嫉妒过他的弟弟，他似乎天生不知道跟罪恶有关的东西为何物，而且从某种程度上来说他才是惯Lucifer惯得最过分的那个，一直到七岁那年Lucifer因为龋齿哭得撕心裂肺，惊飞一树鸟雀，吓得沿途路人纷纷掏出手机报警这里有人拐卖儿童后，Michael才停止把自己那份糖果也给他的行为。</p><p>后来人生之事大抵如此，所谓三岁看小七岁看老，古人智慧诚不我欺，尽管这条古老睿智的谚语来自神秘而遥远的东方，但它也超越自我地在西方的土地上发挥了同样的效力。</p><p>Lucifer和Michael之间的吸引力是从他俩就读的小学延续到他俩就读的中学的校园十大未解之谜之一，此时他俩并没有一腿，此吸引力非是他俩之间有什么暧昧情节，也不是指他俩对其他同学——无论男女——的浑厚吸引力，而是指这两人明明总是参加不同的社团、不同的活动，混迹于不同的小圈子，却总是在各种场景里以各种匪夷所思的方式同框出现，然后便是时分时合亦散亦聚，飘摇如流风回雪以相当迷幻的姿势在任何时刻都可能接触到对方，明明是两组人的故事却只有两个人未如白炽灯泡般发光发热。一个例子是七年级那年Michael参加播音社，Lucifer参加篮球社，本来Michael应该坐在播音室里读稿子，为运动会场上打得风生水起的篮球比赛进行解说，然而Lucifer对手的那支队伍有个成员临时负伤，替补接到上场消息时激动得猛然站起，咔嚓崴了脚。在替补哭爹喊娘的催命魔音中，和Michael私交不错的队长风风火火冲进播音室，风风火火把Michael拖到赛场上扔给他一套队服。在全队成员的欢呼声和队长差点跪下的声泪俱下的哀求中，Michael沉默地关上更衣室的门，换上了队服。于是他再一次和弟弟同框，Lucifer看到他上场时眉梢挑得快够到云彩，Michael也不由自主地回给他笑脸。没办法，他俩那时候关系太好了，好到看到对方就开心，而开心时弯起嘴角是人类无法抗拒的生理反应。山呼海啸的喝彩声中，友谊赛开始。而这远不是两人最离谱的同框方式。</p><p>这种情况一直持续到八年级。那时两人的分歧已初见苗头，师长们对Lucifer离经叛道的评价和对Michael遵守规矩的评价是最有力的侧面证明。父亲并未对Michael表现出明显的倚重，但对Lucifer胡闹的斥责确是与日俱增。一身公主病叠加叛逆期的威力让Lucifer毫不畏惧地怼回去，单方面的斥责总能在五秒之内上升为父子对吼，最终往往以Lucifer摔门而去为结束，留面对一地鸡毛Michael努力熄灭老爸的怒火。而他们的同父异母弟弟，Raphael和Gabriel，也从最初的缩角落里瑟瑟发抖逐渐演变成见怪不怪，而那时他俩也就六七岁，在父兄各种意义的催化下早早成熟。</p><p>父子关系破裂的标志性事件是撒拉奎尔和卡拉瑟早恋一事的处理决定。Michael和Lucifer就读的中学校规森严，老派是委婉的说法，Lucifer曾毫不客气地讽刺这所学校是“无辜者的监狱，活人的坟墓”，当时Michael的反应是把三明治塞进Lucifer嘴里，因为他看到教导主任从走廊另一边过来了。尽管Michael从未对Lucifer的言论表示过赞同，但心底里他很能理解Lucifer为什么会有这种想法。撒拉奎尔和卡拉瑟早恋的事本来瞒得很好，不幸卡拉瑟后来沉迷哲思看淡情爱，爱情之火能熊熊燃烧也能霎时熄灭，一心追问生死终极谜题的他向撒拉奎尔提出分手。然而撒拉奎尔还没看破红尘，对于那时的他而言爱情比生命更重要。于是他们发生了争执。几次交涉无果后，冲突进一步升级，曾经恩爱的两个人如同仇雠，终于，在一次争执中，卡拉瑟被激动的撒拉奎尔失手推下楼梯。救护车呼啸而至，将血泊中的卡拉瑟送进了急救室。这件事也因此闹到了校董会的会议桌上。</p><p>Michael和Lucifer的父亲是校董会最大的股东，在讨论给出怎样的处罚时力主开除撒拉奎尔并支持卡拉瑟家人以谋杀的罪名起诉撒拉奎尔。早恋已是违反校规，遑论撒拉奎尔和卡拉瑟都是男孩，大部分校董都支持严惩，少数几个觉得起诉太超过了，但都在他的坚持下偃了声息。后来卡拉瑟抢救无效，他愤怒的家人果然以谋杀起诉撒拉奎尔并将其送进监狱。不知怎么得知了校董会议具体细节的Lucifer跟父亲大吵一架，一如既往地没能辩论赢父亲——准确来说，他们谁也说服不了谁。Lucifer流着泪怒吼，摔得大门震天响，过分激烈的反应让Michael无暇多想便匆匆跟了出去，生怕他出意外。跑到两条街外后，Lucifer猛地刹车，Michael差点撞到他后背。Lucifer用力拽着Michael的胳膊，用与父亲争辩时一样愤怒但更加悲伤的语气质问他，难道爱也有错吗？难道一个因为不知道如何去爱而犯下错的人不应该被帮助吗？为什么要那么严酷地惩罚他？</p><p>Michael不知道该怎么回答弟弟，事实上，他不明白爱，就像他不明白恨。他从许多人口中，许多书籍的记载中了解什么是爱什么是恨，但那种针对个人的浓烈而驳杂的私情他从未亲身体验过，所以他无法对Lucifer的悲愤感同身受。他能理解的是Lucifer哭了，因此他掏出手帕一边像往常一样给Lucifer擦眼泪一边回答唯一一个他能答上几句的问题。因为撒拉奎尔害死了卡拉瑟，他说。然后他得到了Lucifer不可思议的眼神。他无言以对。</p><p>那是Lucifer第一次拒绝他的关心，而这只是个开始。</p><p>不过两人之间的冷战没能持续太久，接连两天示好无效后，第三天Michael放学回家飞速完成作业，在吃完晚饭后钻进Lucifer房间。床上团成球的被子蛄蛹了一下，Lucifer卷在被子里就露出来个头和双臂，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼零食。Michael在床头坐下，顺手扯过一张纸巾给他擦嘴。Lucifer轻哼一声，擦完后撇过头，鼓着脸颊道你是来给老爸当说客的吗？Michael心说奇了怪了我也没少为你给老爸当说客，我夹在你俩中间为难得像个媳妇和亲妈日日吵架的中年老男人，过早地承受了这个年龄不该有的重担。但要说出来Lucifer肯定要炸，所以Michael幽幽拉起袖子，露出淤青，Lucifer球立刻弹起来，在床头上反弹了一下，成功收获一声Michael的笑声，Lucifer瞪他一眼呲着牙问怎么弄的，言下之意以你无比健硕的八块腹肌两块胸肌还能被人给打了不成，然后在Michael意味深长的目光中想起来这是自己大前天没轻没重给捏的。</p><p>哦，那没事了。Lucifer又躺回去了，望着天花板试图掩饰眼里的心虚。</p><p>Michael要的就是这个效果，否则始终无法接受父亲在撒拉奎尔事件上的处理方式的Lucifer一定会炸毛伤心强烈谴责你和老爸都是不懂爱没有心的冰雪皇后立刻从我的卧室里离开，仿佛他是抛弃了糟糠之妻的负心汉或者童话里没有感情的大反派。这两天的时间里Michael也发现了自己确实想不明白爹哪里做得不对，顶多是对撒拉奎尔的处罚太重，过失杀人又不是蓄意杀人，然而这点他试过了，根本不是触怒了Lucifer的主要原因。无奈之下Michael剑走偏锋，用了苦肉计换来Lucifer暂时不跟他争辩。</p><p>在零食不能当晚饭吃的健康讲座后Michael戳了戳那团不为所动的球，拎起来结果离床两厘米就连人带被又掉回去后Michael推了推球，Lucifer球并没有如同西西弗斯的石头那样滚到床的另一侧再滚回来，而是在骨碌半圈之后就被Lucifer恼怒地踹开了被子，下一秒他整个人挂到Michael身上，胳膊紧紧勒住他脖子打算给他一个背摔。</p><p>当然摔不动，他俩都知道。Michael拍了拍自己还在闹脾气的弟弟，放出大招：“Luci,你知道老爸不是那种会用给你夹菜来表达父子亲情的人。”</p><p>“你知道的，无论如何，我爱你。”Michael说。</p><p>于是第四天晚上，Lucifer坐到了餐桌旁。尽管老爸和Lucifer都绷着脸，但至少一家人整整齐齐吃晚餐了，在闷死人的沉默中，Michael欣慰地咽下Lucifer夹过来的菜。况且没打起来就是弥足珍贵的胜利，Michael想到这点的时候，正巧Raphael和Gabriel从餐桌旁站了起来，他俩放下刚风卷残云般解决了的晚饭，在火药味中匆匆逃离餐厅。</p><p>也是从那一年起，双胞胎兄弟俩正式走上不同的路，如同一株分枝的植株被劈成两半，各自培育成单独的个体。</p><p>Lucifer和一家之主老爸的关系一直不见改善，但日久下来，也达到了一种微妙的平衡。屡次试图改善父子关系却均以失败告终后，Michael也不再执着于修复Lucifer和父亲僵化的关系，生怕打破这勉强维持的平衡。不过Lucifer从未放弃过把老爸气死的带孝子梦想，看似平静的日常生活下暗流汹涌。</p><p>无形的墙壁在他们三个中间存在了很久后转机到来，准确来说，转机仅限于Michael和Lucifer之间。灵感往往发生在一瞬间，Lucifer非常赞同这一点，那个绝妙的点子产生于再普通不过的一个晚上的一个瞬间。当时Michael照例来给他晚安吻，柔软的吻落在额头上的刹那，年轻的那个动了心思，一个点子在年轻而疯狂的大脑中飞速成型。作为初步试探年轻的那个拉下了年长者的肩膀，将自己的嘴唇贴在对方唇角。Michael微微一怔，却并没有抗拒。于是年轻的那个孩子露出笑容，说：晚安，Michael。</p><p>晚安，Lucifer。此前与此后的许多个夜晚，Michael都在重复这句话。</p><p>蝴蝶扇动翅膀德克萨斯便被飓风袭击。酝酿的计划在某个夜晚付诸行动，打碎了某些东西的同时又铸造了前所未有的新事物。那是一个父亲出差的周末，周五的晚上Lucifer打开客厅墙壁上悬挂的大屏幕，邀请Michael度过一个电影之夜。Michael从不拒绝他不合理要求以外的要求，所以理所当然的，他俩盖着同一块毯子，分享同一桶爆米花，人手一罐冰镇可乐，一起看Lucifer精心挑选的影片。是那种老式电影，文艺爱情片，Michael有点没想到是看这个，但想想倒也还符合Lucifer的风格，其实他本来都做好了正处于叛逆期的弟弟放个以他们的年龄不该看的限制级影片的准备，就算这样他也不会说什么，顶多在放到过于血腥暴力镜头的时候捂住Lucifer的眼睛，他不打算破坏这个难得的电影之夜。文艺爱情片真是比他最坏的预料好太多了，虽然这个风格不对他胃口，但电影之夜重要的是和谁一起看，而不是看什么。</p><p>坦白说Michael觉得这样真的很好，他已经有阵子没有和自己兄弟这么亲密无间地相处了。隐形的隔阂挡在他们中间，薄如蝉翼也重似泰山，Michael想打破却又无从下手，Lucifer愿意主动亲近他开心得不行。他放任自己被温暖包围，毛茸茸的毯子，Lucifer的体温，一切都美好得不像话。音乐有些催眠，Michael看着男女主一步步由误会走向相爱，迷糊着打了个呵欠，因为困倦，他没有发现自己脸上不自觉挂上了笑容，就像他也没发现Lucifer一直在偷偷看他。片尾曲响起时Michael半眯着眼，心想真好啊，有情人终成眷属了，虽然还是没太搞懂男主和女主怎么就爱得你侬我侬同生共死了但真的好感动。他今晚太放松了，非常放松，卸下了所有心防，一丝一毫的防备都没有，如同初生婴儿一般将内心最柔软的深处完全袒露在他兄弟面前。他噙着笑，头滑落到Lucifer肩膀上。</p><p>Lucifer的呼吸凑近了他。</p><p>那本该是个蜻蜓点水的吻，就像一切单纯表示友好的浅尝辄止的吻一样，但Lucifer抓着Michael加深了那个吻，当舌头纠缠发出啧啧水声时，Lucifer知道了他的哥哥所想的和他一样，于是吻着吻着就开始彼此爱抚乃至滚到一起去也就成了顺理成章的事情。</p><p>Michael从Lucifer口袋里摸出避孕套和润滑剂时气笑了，咬着小混蛋的耳朵问他你是不是故意的。哪里看起来不像是故意的了？Lucifer反问道，他双臂反剪被Michael压在身下，说真的他觉得这不太像是要滚床单，倒更像是在审问。</p><p>嗯，搞不好还真是，他想，尤其是Michael问他是不是在用这件事气爸爸时。</p><p>我爱你，Michael。Lucifer眨眨眼，对他的哥哥说道。众所周知Lucifer从不说谎，但不妨碍他选择性地说真话。Michael清楚这点，但今晚他太……太柔软了，温情像毒药一样渗透进他四肢百骸，让他觉得自己不像自己了。他忍不住想去触碰Lucifer，他深爱的，不管是什么他至少知道自己深爱对方，知道他爱着自己就足够了，去他的……尤其是Lucifer还挣扎着抬起上身去亲他，Michael再也忍不住，回吻了回去。然后就是小混蛋在他身下呜呜咽咽地啜泣呻吟了。</p><p>第二天太阳光照醒Michael的时候，愧疚感和温情同时填满了他的心，他抱紧怀里的躯体，在Lucifer额头温柔落下一个早安吻。</p><p>尽管他们默契地在父亲面前绝口不提这段关系，但面对父亲时，Lucifer内心总是充斥着战胜者的喜悦，隐而不宣，但货真价实。</p><p>地下恋情一直持续到他们毕业，报考大学时他们发生了激烈的争吵。Lucifer像只筑巢的雄鸟骄傲地向配偶展示他精心搭建的窝。Michael探头看去只见Lucifer卧室的墙壁上贴满巨星海报，各种书籍整齐码在书架上，地板上堆满光盘和磁带。Michael呃了一声，问他是要报考表演系吗？</p><p>“当然。”Lucifer掷地有声，响亮而自豪，他很确信这是自己喜爱的万众瞩目的道路并且足以把古板的老爸气个半死。</p><p>Michael微笑：“这很好。这些海报……很美，那些拍摄出来的戏剧电影，也很吸引人。”</p><p>“你呢，Michael？”</p><p>“我准备报A校的商学院？”</p><p>“商学院？”Lucifer吃了一惊，“你之前不是想学法律或者宗教吗？”</p><p>“宗教可以当个业余爱好。”</p><p>“那法律呢？我之前看到你买了些法律书来看。”</p><p>“Luci, 父亲的意思是让我去读商院，这样毕业了也好回来接管家族产业。”</p><p>Lucifer嗤之以鼻。“父亲的意思。”</p><p>“爸爸是对的，应该听他的意见。”</p><p>Lucifer正准备发作，Michael的手机响了。“爸爸的短信，问你打算报什么专业。”</p><p>“如实告诉他。”Lucifer说。</p><p>Michael忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，但显然，他也没办法在这件事上撒谎，所以他照做了。几乎是紧跟着发送成功的提示，手机再度响起来，一条全部由大写字母的短信发送过来：不可能。</p><p>“Luci, 爸爸不同意。”</p><p>“他不同意又能怎样？”</p><p>“他是我们的父亲，他会为自己的孩子着想，你应该听听他的意见，他一定有他的理……”</p><p>“够了！”Lucifer怒气冲冲地打断他，“你是在教训我吗，Michael？”</p><p>手机再度响起，Michael低头看了眼，说道：“父亲让你也报考商院。”</p><p>“门都没有！”Lucifer猛地挥手，火冒三丈，“告诉他绝无可能！告诉他我绝不会听他的鬼话！”</p><p>“你不该这么对父亲说话。”</p><p>“闭嘴！你太让我失望了！”Lucifer倍感遭到背叛，不由得愤怒瞪视Michael。火焰纠缠肆虐在他胸膛里，将他的五脏六腑放在火上炙烤。</p><p>“我曾经以为我们是一样的，或者至少，你还有自己的想法，不会任由他摆布。</p><p>“Michael，我无法形容我的失望。</p><p>“爸爸的乖孩子，漂亮的小玩偶，永远都在重复爸爸说的话，难道你就没有自己的想法吗？”</p><p>“有的。”Michael说。</p><p>“说出来！”</p><p>“我觉得爸爸说得对。”</p><p>“Luci? 你冷静一点？别摔门——啊！”</p><p>当天Lucifer没有回家，也没有回Michael发的消息。Michael坐在沙发上，忧愁地按了按脸上的药棉。Lucifer摔门而走的时候他立马追上去，结果因为太用力，门板在撞到门框上后又弹了回来，正好撞在急冲冲追过来的Michael的脸上，除了鼻血外，还制造了一些淤青。Michael苦中作乐地想，至少现在Lucifer算是成年了，不用像小时候那样担心他在外面过夜有危险。</p><p>几天后Michael收到了第一条回复，只是一个表情包，不过这就够让他松一口气了。果然，当天Lucifer回家了，虽然一回来就扎进他自己的卧室翻找东西。Michael倚在门框上问他饿不饿，Lucifer眼也没抬讥讽道女主人开始操劳家务了？Michael心塞地捏捏鼻梁，告诉他爸爸加班不回来吃晚饭。Lucifer哼了一声，找到了要找的磁带抬脚就走。</p><p>然后在晚饭时间前坐到了家庭餐桌旁。</p><p>Michael穿着围裙在灶台前掌勺。这风景赏心悦目的，Lucifer端着下巴心想，铁血猛男硬汉柔情，是百炼钢也是绕指柔，坚毅威武的外壳里灌注满脉脉柔情宜室宜家，这就是反差萌了。可惜宁静温馨的时光没持续多久就被打破，大门传来响动，Gabriel背着书包欢快地蹦进厨房绕着Michael打转，还偷吃了点刚出锅的食物。Lucifer狠狠瞪了他两眼心想这小子不是上寄宿制学校吗怎么会在这个时候回家，一晃神的功夫他差点错过了Raphael跟他打的招呼不说，光顾着吃的Gabriel还没看见他的瞪视。Lucifer暗暗磨了磨牙心想要是社会给这倒霉孩子的毒打不够作为哥哥他不介意给补上几顿。</p><p>吃晚饭时Lucifer的疑问得到了解答，具体过程是Gabriel在Lucifer的审问下露出“你到底是不是我亲哥”的表情，告诉他这是学校一个月一次的休假，然后收获了一枚Lucifer式白眼。</p><p>两个小崽子在家里待不了多久，双休日一过就又被打发回学校了，爹白天上班，家里只剩下Lucifer和Michael两个，倒很适合干点什么。虽然到底什么也没干成。</p><p>假期一眨眼就过去了，整个假期里Lucifer花了大部分时间和他的朋友们泡在一起，偶尔和Michael约个会，导致左手一摞商管书，右手一摞法律书，独自在家埋头学习的Michael这个画面莫名有了一丝孀居感。</p><p>大学开学后Michael立刻被繁忙的学业淹没，除了专业课还有学生会和诸多社团活动需要他劳神费力，以至于他没有足够的时间去处理和Lucifer僵化的关系，偶尔想起来这摊子闹心的家务事Michael也只能叹息一声。Lucifer似乎从他的生活里淡去了痕迹，但生活又总是在不经意间撞响他心中的钟——咚的一声，在嗡嗡回声里思绪再次缠绵上Lucifer这个刻骨铭心的词。</p><p>譬如那个许多年后仍会让Michael想起的午后，离上课还有十分钟的时候教室里坐满了学生，而专业课老师还没来，大家你一句我一句气氛浓烈好似秋游。众人里有一哥们儿格外佼佼，只因有个青梅竹马的女朋友，两人相恋多年依然干柴烈火如胶似漆，传为一段佳话。此刻这位佳话又在滔滔不绝地秀恩爱，表面嗔怪实则炫耀自己女朋友多么多么好。有同学开玩笑问他你女朋友就没刁难过你她和你妈同时掉进水里你先救谁的问题吗？状似埋首书卷，实则耳朵竖起的Michael闻此一个激灵，谦虚的头颅向上抬了15度，心想鄙人可是这问题的资深受害者，虽然没明晃晃跟这句话打过照面但一直在应付相同核心的难题，只不过抛出此类难题的是他亲弟弟，比较物也不是他们那一年见一回面的亲妈，而是打从Lucifer叛逆期开始就宛如跟二儿子结仇了的亲爸。</p><p>当天夜晚，月圆风轻，Michael漫步在教学楼到宿舍楼的小上，想起下午的插曲，几乎想立刻给Lucifer打个电话了，然而甫一打开手机就看到学生会发布新通知要求所有人在今晚十二点前提交一份表格，而手机上赫然亮着23:10。Michael大惊，赶在12点死线前冲回宿舍提交表格，下一秒全宿舍楼乌漆墨黑，断电时间到。Michael撇撇嘴，抱着遗憾草草洗漱完睡觉去了。他本想第二天再给Lucifer打电话，可等第二天醒来他又立即被新的事务淹没，这件事就这样再一次被抛在脑后了。</p><p>等从忙碌的学业里抬起头，想起来去问候一下隔壁学府就读的亲弟弟时，已经是假期到来时了。Michael的学校比Lucifer的学校早放假一旬，他跟爸爸说了一声，在当地租了个酒店等着和同城读书的Lucifer一起回家。放假第二天他就去了Lucifer的学校，Lucifer给他回消息说自己在新媒体活动大厅组织排练，发了个定位给Michael。Michael推开旋转门被扑面而来的人山人海震了一下，定了定神后从攒动人头中寻找Lucifer。好在有身高优势Michael无需踮脚，而且深谙自家弟弟习性的他在张望片刻后便从人潮中心精准定位出Lucifer那张熟悉的脸。正往那边挤着，忽然一声Lucifer飘进他耳朵，“Lucifer的女朋友……真漂亮啊”。Michael吃了一惊，扭头找去，两步远的地方有两个学生正指着Lucifer那边八卦，Michael挤了过去，询问道：“同学，Lucifer有女朋友？”</p><p>那两个学生停顿了一下，其中一个疑问道：“你是……？”</p><p>Michael犹豫了一下，回答道：“我是Lucifer的高中同学，来找他玩。这小子都没跟我说过他有女朋友了。”</p><p>这可不算撒谎，我跟他确实是同一所高中，Michael心想，同时隐隐悲哀自己用了Lucifer惯用的那套选择性说真话的诡计。</p><p>“是Lucifer学长的高中同学啊。”那两个学生亲切了些，“他有女朋友的，那个，Mazikeen，就是Lucifer学长的女朋友。说不定Lucifer学长是想给老同学一个惊喜。”</p><p>惊喜？震惊还差不多。Michael顺着他指的方向看过去，果然看见一个高挑美人在Lucifer身侧，黑发披散在脑后，雷厉风行地帮Lucifer指挥现场，两人配合得默契从容。Michael发觉那姑娘有几分眼熟，仔细想了半晌，想起来了：这不是Lucifer高中的同班同学吗？那会儿就总看见他们两个在一起。Michael道过谢，往Lucifer身边走去。</p><p>Lucifer见到他来，跟Mazikeen交代了几句，便去迎接Michael。</p><p>两人找了处人少的地方说话，简单说了几句后Lucifer又返回去继续组织排练，而Michael找了个地方坐着，看着Lucifer在众人簇拥中游刃有余地指挥调度，油然而生“孩子大了啊”这种老母亲般的欣慰念头。</p><p>差不多到午饭点的时候人群解散，Lucifer走了过来，身后跟着Mazikeen。Lucifer向他介绍道：“这是Mazikeen，我同学。Mazikeen，这是Michael，我哥哥。高中的时候你们见过。”</p><p>看起来Mazikeen对他也有印象，两人打了个招呼。</p><p>“Mazikeen和我们一起吃午饭。”Lucifer说。</p><p>Michael和Lucifer并肩向外走去。他注意到Mazikeen始终落Lucifer一步。</p><p>Michael问：“听说Mazikeen是你女朋友？”</p><p>Lucifer皱眉：“你听谁说的？成天净传些不靠谱的八卦。她是我手下。”</p><p>手下，Michael悄悄吐槽他的用词，仿佛什么黑帮做派。而Mazikeen并没有反驳，反倒是默认的表情。</p><p>午饭的时候也没聊太多，Lucifer明显不想在别人面前提家务事，他俩只得讲讲各自学校的事情，同时默契地避开了一学期没怎么联系的事实。下午还得收个尾，Lucifer问Michael是跟他走还是自己随便逛逛，Michael表示自己就在他们排练附近的地方走走。临近学期末大家都在复习，偌大的操场人影寥寥。Michael正在享受阳光、微风和芳草的时候，一个穿着长款风衣胡子拉碴的男人向他靠近。Michael友善而不失警惕地打量对方，他太邋遢了像个不该出现在这里的流浪汉，但同时他又太年轻了看着像是在这里就读的学生。</p><p>“Constantine。”对方向他伸出手。</p><p>Michael回握。“Michael。”</p><p>随即他发现对方的目光中透露出一丝钦佩还有半分不易察觉的怜悯和一些说不清道不明的情绪，Michael在过去的人生经验中很少直面这种饱经沧桑且五味杂陈的情绪，在对他而言达到诡异标准的气氛中，Constantine率先开口：“你就是那个把Lucifer惯出公主病的他的兄弟吧。”</p><p>Michael肃然起敬。在他过去的人生经验中同样很少有人透过Lucifer特立独行的表象看穿他小公主的内心，年纪轻轻眼光便如此毒辣此子日后必成大器，不过奇怪的一点是就连在Mazikeen面前Lucifer都不喜欢提家里的事，Constantine怎么知道他和Lucifer是兄弟的？</p><p>继慧眼如炬后Constantine给Michael留下的第二个印象是太能抽烟了，聊了十分钟的功夫Constantine从烟盒里前后抽出三支烟并第三次友好地询问Michael要不要来一根？在Michael第三次婉拒之前一双胳膊搭在Michael肩膀上，Lucifer皮笑肉不笑道这位绅士可是连烟也不抽的新时代优秀市民，肺癌患者监护室里注定不会有他一张床位。在挤兑完Constantine之前Lucifer就换了个姿势，改成紧贴Michael站着，显然他也意识到了在身高上Michael才是略高一筹的那位这个问题。Constantine耸耸肩，识趣地走了。Michael偏头问他结束了？Lucifer点点头，表示从现在开始到明天晚上都没有活动了。Michael往他身后望了望，发现Mazikeen没跟过来，遂问他Mazikeen不跟你一起？Lucifer瞄他一眼说人家也有自己生活的好不？这话证据薄弱了些，但占总时间百分之一的自己生活也是自己生活，所以还没有违背Lucifer的不说谎准则。两人闲逛了剩下的半个下午，晚上又一起出去吃了顿饭，之后Lucifer理直气壮地坐进Michael搭着回酒店的出租车里，成功蹭到了Michael的床。</p><p>万恶的大学说忙也忙——尽管忙的事情完全不一样，同在一座城市的两人硬生生谈出了异地恋的气势，以至于每个假期里两人都有好几天在宾馆里从天明折腾到天黑。而007的总裁老爸一心扑在工作上，直到他俩毕业也没发现应该给大儿子和二儿子在德国骨科定床位这事。</p><p>大学生涯转瞬即逝，毕业后Michael按照计划进了家族公司，正式着手打理产业，没用多久就成为老爸的左膀右臂。而Lucifer先后辗转于好莱坞、百老汇等处，一出道即爆红，但花了几年时间才真正站稳脚跟。几年里两人的行程足以在地图上画出密密麻麻的线条，中间夹杂着若干交汇的点和短暂重叠的线段。其间Michael曾经发现老爸偷偷看Lucifer参加的脱口秀节目——虽然老爸一发现他回来了就立刻换台。Michael心想这父子俩也是够别扭，老爸嘴上说着他不听我话跑去当了演员那就当我没他这个孩子，背地里却偷偷看他参加的脱口秀的重播——搞不好首播也是看过的。Michael从刚才听到的三言两语里便判断出这是Lucifer参加的哪一期脱口秀，想起他在那档节目里的吐槽Michael好气又好笑:主持人说很荣幸邀请到您来参加我们的节目，Lucifer扬着眉毛回道我本来想给自己放个短假，但我的经纪人告诉我这是一档脱口秀节目，这时我想起不支持我当演员的父亲曾经说我傲慢、自负、夸夸其谈，我心想好啊，显然我们在什么才是我的优点的问题上有重大分歧，而再没有比脱口秀更适合展示我这些优点的节目了，所以我临时改变主意，告诉经纪人，去他的休假，我要参加脱口秀。掌声雷动。Michael想象父亲看到这段的样子，不经意笑出声。</p><p>虽然没有柴米油盐的生活，但小别胜新婚的调调也别是一番滋味，对于老夫老妻来说异地不是什么大问题，尤其是他们有各自的事业。工作，使人浑然忘我。而听到同事讨论Lucifer时Michael又会在不经意间被击中，再一次意识到他的弟弟已经是炙手可热的大明星了。每当这时他的内心总会升起淡淡的自豪，以及时光一去不返的感慨。</p><p>某天下班回家，Michael打开门后嘴角上勾，一眼看到有人坐在他公寓客厅的地毯上，喝着他的红酒，撸着他的猫。紧接着他走了过去，喊出那位不速之客的名字。任何暗恋Michael这朵高岭之花的男男女女听到这声Lucie都会立刻心碎一地，短短两个音节被他念得柔情似水，难以和平素作风严谨禁欲得宛如十几个世纪前的苦行僧一般的高冷总裁挂上钩。Michael外套也没脱，坐到他旁边，Lucifer放开摊着软绵绵的肚皮的猫咪，扭头和久别的爱人吻得难舍难分。被Lucifer抛弃的猫咪抗议地喵了两声，见没人理它后，不甘心地爬上Michael的大腿，试图通过往主人怀里拱的方式引起注意，随即被无情的Lucifer先生拎着后颈皮扔到一边，全程下来只有路先生的一条胳膊和猫咪发生了移动。</p><p>Lucifer去洗澡的时候Michael放松地瘫在沙发上，拿起手机刷了刷，心情异常愉悦的他甚至看了看娱乐版。刚看了两眼，他就被一条标题吸引了注意，那条标题是“朋克乐队主唱Dream评价Lucifer：他和以前大不一样”。Michael兴致勃勃的点进去，发现Dream描述的Lucifer的以前的样子是“热情，对所有事物都充满关心”。Michael笑容一僵，他本以为所谓的“以前”是指Lucifer刚出道那会儿，再早也顶多是大学那会儿，没想到他描述的那种形象能直接追溯到中学时代及以前。Michael在脑海里仔细回忆这号人，终于凭借高超的识人技巧认出来这是中学那会儿比他们小两届的学弟兼远方亲戚Morpheus。想到Morpheus提起Lucifer过去样子时那宛如追忆老情人的语气，Michael磨了磨后槽牙，我的好弟弟，你到底有和多少人有过一腿。</p><p>Lucifer刚从浴室出来就被Michael拖到卧室扑倒，对于Michael的过分热情没惊讶上两秒就在他和Morpheus以前是怎么回事的质问中怂了。知他者莫过于他亲哥，Michael问出这句话时Lucifer就知道他是看到那个采访了，在心里把Morpheus骂了好几遍之后哼哼唧唧道，Morpheus啊，那个讨厌鬼呗。Michael拨着他头发说你不觉得以你俩认识那会儿的年龄来说，早恋也太早了吗？而且连我都瞒着——这句他没说。Lucifer反唇相讥道德先生你不觉得咱俩睡到一起的时候也挺早的吗？Michael无言以对，被小混蛋趁机亲上去，想以身体力行的方式敷衍过去这事。Lucifer成功了，代价是接下来几个小时里他除了呻吟发不出别的声音。倒是Michael，咬着他耳朵断断续续地说Lucy我觉得你没变，很多人说你和从前判若两人，但我觉得过去的Lucifer和现在Lucifer依然是同一个Lucifer。Lucifer脸埋在枕头里，只能听见他哼唧了几声，也不知道是赞同还是反对还是吐槽你搁这儿说绕口令呢。</p><p>第二天Lucifer睡到下午才起，刚睁眼就看到Michael坐在床头拿着个笔记本处理公务。Lucifer懒洋洋地攀他身上，说你这作息规律到令人发指，Michael回以一句也没那么规律，今早入睡的时候已经到我往常晨跑的时间了，我只好把今日份的晨跑和晨读都给取消了。Lucifer下巴磕他肩膀上，说我补偿你啊。Michael眼也没抬回道你这次说的补偿是指自己动还是你睡我。看你咯，Lucifer说。比脸皮厚度Michael自然是比不过他，于是当机立断把床头柜上的手机往Lucifer手里一塞让他喊个外卖。等外卖送到的时候两个人边吃边聊，Michael问他这次能待多久，Lucifer戳了戳意面说刚拍完一个电影，怎么也能待两个星期，Michael说那感情好啊下星期有个家族聚会我们一起去吧。Lucifer说我突然想起来下星期和朋友约好见面所以只能待一个星期了。当他俩站在那场连八竿子打不着的亲戚都来了的家族聚会的宴会厅大门前时，Michael调侃他说你朋友就这么被你鸽了吗？Lucifer心想你个浓眉大眼的也学会挤兑人了，一边嗯道是啊那位朋友去九又四分之三站台送孩子上学去了，旅游计划取消。</p><p>这次聚会上Michael还见到了意想不到的人。当时Lucifer去拿香槟了，而Michael正在切苹果派，Michael偶然一抬头，竟然看到了Constantine的身影，他定睛细看发现还真没认错人，而且这厮叼着根烟晃悠到Gabriel边上，在Gabriel糅杂了愤怒和快要哭出来的表情的中咧嘴一笑，凭借极好的耳力Michael听到他说叫声婶来听听。这下Michael彻底震惊了，连Lucifer晃到他身边拿了块苹果派吃都没发现。Lucifer搭着他的肩问什么东西这么好看，Michael一指Constantine的方向，恰好The First走过来搂着Constantine的腰耀武扬威，两口子一起怼人的画面显然成了Gabriel深深的心理阴影，很快Gabriel就转身离开，避免了此处成为第一案发现场。Lucifer了然，表示那俩人狼狈为奸，在Constantine上大学之前就有一腿，当年把Gabriel公司坑到破产的就是他俩，对了Constantine那口子是咱家拐了好几道弯的远方亲戚你知道不？Michael不知道，Michael的注意力全在“在Constantine上大学之前就有一腿”这句上了，Michael表示以他俩的年龄差这位远房表叔犯法了吧？Lucifer表示虽然我说的这个有一腿只是修辞，但你看他俩哪一个像是道德感达到了平均水准的样子？道德感远超平均水准两个珠穆朗玛峰的Michael叹为观止，默默抱住了他道德上唯一污点即他骨科对象的腰。</p><p>后来另一次小规模家庭聚会上Michael猛然想起，抓来Gabriel问了那件事，小加委屈巴巴地讲了当年那件事的原委，包括他是怎么被Constantine的美人计——是Constantine找了个美女施展的，不是亲身上阵——摆了一道，又是怎么在公司机密被Constantine的同伙窃取后被阿大趁虚而入，搞得公司破产还被阿大收购，而他本人也被扫地出门。Michael同情地拍了拍他的肩，说道难怪你那么沮丧，原来不止是经营失利，不过这种程度好像不足以让你失魂落魄到发色都变了。小加哽咽了一下，说我本来就是黑发，我只是不染了。Michael嗯着说我知道，我的意思是我直觉这里还有更重大的隐情，不过你不想说我也不强迫你。旁边喝酒的Lucifer嗤笑一声。</p><p>Gabriel也多喝了两杯，此时酒精上头，对二哥吼道你笑什么笑。Lucifer立刻对Michael道因为那位远房表叔还让他舔鞋了。Michael大惊失色，新表情刚加载到10%就听Gabriel悲愤且撕心裂肺地大吼我没有，Michael赶紧拉住Gabriel顺便呵斥还准备继续毒舌的Lucifer少说两句，第1076次阻止家庭晚餐变成血案现场，可喜可贺。</p><p>此时其乐融融AKA鸡飞狗跳的家庭聚会上，Michael还对Lucifer心底渐渐成型的计划一无所知。</p><p>而这个计划到下一个十年后才被Lucifer付诸实践，如日中天的好莱坞巨星Mr.Morningstar高调宣布退出演艺界，底下一片哗然。记者们挤破了头把话筒塞到他面前，吵吵嚷嚷的声音不外乎“为什么”和“你以后想干些什么”。Lucifer歪着头，露出捉摸不定但又混蛋得讨人喜爱的笑容，说开家酒吧也许不错。戴着墨镜偷偷参加节目的老爸在角落的座位里大喜大悲，险些心肌梗塞。</p><p>同年，洛杉矶，一家名叫lux的酒吧悄无声息地开张了。第一天开业时，一名高大的金发男人走进店里，坐到正在吧台晃酒杯玩的老板对面，指定要一杯和老板同款的马天尼。Lucifer看了他一眼，说买二赠一，赠一个老板娘的位置，先到先得。Michael笑道那我现在就付账。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>